quatre murs et une porte célée
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Parfois ne pas pouvoir sortir a du bon


_Donc voila ma première one shot de CHERUB, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez vous avis pour m'aider à mieux écrirt par la suite. Comme les choses qui ne vous ont pas plu ou que vous ne trouvez pas cohérente. Je vous remercie d'avance _

_Fuyu _

* * *

><p>James et Kyle avaient été envoyés en mission de reconnaissance pour préparer une mission d'infiltration. Ils devaient observer les vas et viens des dealers du cartier. Étant seulement en reconnaissance ils devaient sortir le moins possible. Pour les courses ils se rendaient dans un centre commercial à 30 km de la banlieue londonienne.<p>

Depuis quelque temps les deux agents étaient en froid, mais cela ne gênait en rien la mission, ils observaient la rue à tour de rôle, se croisant le moins possible. L'appartement était assez grand pour cela avec ses deux chambres, son énorme salon et son bureau que nos deux agents utilisaient comme observatoire. Ils ne se croisaient que dans la cuisine ou les couloirs, ne se parlant que pour dire que la salle de bain était libre ou pour les rapports d'observation.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient « enfermés » dans cet appartement. James commençait à devenir fou de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Kyle quant à lui avait du mal à rester clame quand le blond était dans les parages, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était attiré par son meilleur ami. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mis de la distance entre eux, le châtain ne voulait pas que son ami s'en rende compte. James avait toujours eu des mots plutôt forts envers la communauté homosexuelle, alors s'il apprenait que son ami avait des « vues » sur lui on était bon pour le pétage de câbles. James de son côté ne comprenait pas le fossé qui se creusait entre eux, il tenait à Kyle, c'était son meilleur ami, en plus il avait un côté paternel qui l'avait réconforté et même quelquefois sauver la mise.

Ils entamaient l'avant-dernière semaine de surveillance. Comme à son habitude James prenait une douche brûlante, quand il en sortit il eut une envie, une envie simple, mais qui lui paraissait folle. Sans bruit il se dirigea vers le bureau et à pas de loup il s'approcha de Kyle qui était de garde de 19 heures à 23 heures.

Malgré le silence de la nuit, Kyle n'entendit pas James se glisser dans son dos. Concentrer sur l'observation de la rue dans laquelle des transactions plus que douteuses se faisaient, Kyle ne se rendit compte de la présence de son homologue seulement quand ce dernier l'enlaça. Le châtain fut surpris et se détourna légèrement de la fenêtre.

-James ? dit-il gêner.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Puis le blond raffermit sa prise sur le corps du châtain. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de James dans son dos, la chaleur de sa peau aussi, elle était brûlante. Cet évènement se reproduit le lendemain, et le sur lendemain, et ainsi de suite pendant cinq jours, cela devenait presque une habitude entre les deux agents. James ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de faire ça, il avait essayé de se retenir, mais il se sentait tellement mal, la douleur ne s'apaisait que quand il allait voir son ami. Kyle de son côté était perturbé par l'attitude du blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser, au fond de lui il savait qu'il désirait James, mais son ami laissait une ambiguïté dans ses actes. Un soir James ne vint pas, Kyle savait qu'il ne venait pas à heure fixe, mais là, quand même. Se concentrant plus sur les bruits de l'appartement que sur la rue au bout de deux minutes le châtain entendit la douche couler. Délaissant l'observation de la rue Kyle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit, il appela, nulle réponse ne lui parvint, finalement il décida d'entré, dans la douche James avait perdu connaissance, à force de prendre des douches aussi chaudes il est normal qu'il finisse par tomber dans les pommes, se dit l'ainé des agents tout en coupant l'eau puis porta le plus jeune dans sa chambre. Tout le monde connait la bonne entente qui règne entre James et le rangement, il était impossible de marcher dans cette pièce sans piétiner un habit. Ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait être remis ou non Kyle préféra vêtir son camarade de ses propres habits, laissant au blond la tâche de trouver des vêtements propres dans ce capharnaüm à son réveil. Après avoir allongé son cadet sur son lit, le châtain retourna à la surveillance de la rue.

James se réveilla trois heures plus tard, ce dernier se demandait comment il avait atterri dans sa chambre, puis il se rendit compte que les habits qu'il portait n'étaient pas les siens.

-Kyle ?

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le châtain pénètre dans la chambre.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-T'es tombé dans les pommes.

Le blond s'empourpra légèrement, comment avait-il pu perdre connaissance. Puis il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, et de toute façon Kyle n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Puis il l'interrogea sur les vêtements qu'il portait, il apprit que c'était ceux du châtain puisque celui si ne savait pas quoi prendre dans le bazar de sa chambre. James était fatigué, il ne percevait presque pas les contours de la silhouette de son ainé, il essaya de se lever, vu que son tour de garde approchait, mais Kyle lui dit de se recoucher et qu'il le ferait pour lui. Le blond ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le châtain non plus, dans leur lutte ils perdirent l'équilibre et finirent sur le lit, Kyle au-dessus de James, leur souffle devint court, ils étaient extrêmement proches, leur regard se croisière, Kyle se pencha légèrement et James franchit la faible distance qui existait encore entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser était timide, l'ainé ne savait pas comment le plus jeune allait réagir et le plus jeune ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de l'ainé. Dieu qu'il en avait envie, James brûlait de l'intérieur, il en voulait plus, il ne savait dire pourquoi, il avait toujours été attiré par les filles, mais là, là il voulait Kyle, juste Kyle, seulement lui et personne d'autre. Sans aucune retenue et en oublient ses principes le blond, d'une de ses mains libre, pressa sur la nuque du châtain pour approfondir le baiser. Kyle ne put qu'être choqué, il était en train d'embrasser James Robert Anthony Adams, son meilleur ami, le James qui faisait tomber toutes les filles sur son passage, le James qui s'était plein de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Tom quelque année au paravent, le James qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à accepter que son meilleur ami était gay, ce James-là était entrain le l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait même l'air de ne pas vouloir le lâcher, il continuait encore et toujours, empêchant à Kyle de rompre leur étreinte. James ne voulait pas que sa cesse, non il ne le voulait pas, il savait qu'il était entrain de désirer un mec, mais il le voulait, il savait au plus profond de son âme qui si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ça ne serait jamais. Kyle commençait à perdre pied, il n'y croyait pas, ce baiser, ce seul baiser faisait bouillir tout le sang qui se trouvait dans ses veines, faisait qu'une chaleur intense s'empare de son bas-ventre et de ses riens, faisait qu'il perdait le sens même du mot « raisonnable », ils n'allaient pas honoré ce mot ce soir, ils le savaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. D'une subtile manœuvre James échangea leur position, il observa un moment le châtain, il avait les joues rosées et la respiration haletante, dieu qu'il était existant, le blond effleura les lèvres de son ainé puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami, le couvrant de petits baisers par-ci par-là. Sussent quelque parcelle de peau, léchant délicatement le lobe du châtain qui continuait d'allé de surprise en surprise. Il voyait le blond au-dessus de lui, sans aucune gêne, il sentait le blond se plonger dans son coup, sans aune hésitation. Pendant un court instant Kyle imagina la réaction de Kerry, qui avait daigné se remettre avec cette immature de James, il en avait mal rien que d'y pensé, étant un agent de CHERUB il savait se battre convenablement, mais une Kerry en colère et bien plus forte que n'importe quel autre adversaire. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une bouche qui se collait à la sienne. Le châtain se releva doucement, sans interrompre leur baiser. Le blond était maintenant assis sur ses cuisses, collé à l'ainé. Par ses mouvements de hanche, le plus jeune faisait que leurs deux bassins se frottent l'un à l'autre. Kyle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de James, découvrant chaque courbe de ce corps, après une rapide inspection le châtain décida de retirer le bout de tissu, il souleva le dessous et James leva les bras pour que son ainée puisse le retirer entièrement. Cette fois ce fut Kyle qui se réfugia dans le coup de son amant, le couvrant de baissé, laissant une marque violacée qu'il laissait à James le plaisir de l'expliquer à sa petite amie. Puis il descendit, lentement, le bout de sa langue explorant la peau du blond. Commençant à trouver la position inconfortable Kyle allongea son cadet sur le lit et se plaçant au-dessus. Il prit en bouche l'un des tétons, le suçant et le mordillant légèrement alors qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec l'une de ses mains. James n'en menait pas bien large, il avait toujours eu pour habitude de dominer et les gestes que Kyle exerçait, sur son torse jamais aucune fille n'en avait fait, de même. Le châtain après s'être lassé des deux boutons de chaire durcie continua à descendre, mais beaucoup plus lentement. Arrivé à la limite de l'élastique de son caleçon que portait James Kyle s'arrêta, même si le blond c'était montré entreprenant l'ainé avait toujours des doutes. Ne sentant rien venir James commença mouvoir son basin cherchant, en se frottant au corps de Kyle, de se soulagé un peu de la douleur que lui procurait son érection. Le châtain sourit et ne fit plus languir son amant, il baissa le caleçon jusqu'à dévoiler le membre tendu du blond, Kyle y passa la langue, d'abord sur le bout puis sur toute la longueur, le léchant et suçant par endroits, le couvrant de baissé. Déjà James perdait pied, le plaisir des caresses de son ainé était instance, mais quand l'ainé en question prit le sexe du plus jeune en bouche le plaisir devait encore plus présent, chaud, il faisait chaud, et la fellation que Kyle octroyait à son coéquipier n'aidait pas la température à baiser. Les vas et viens de la bouche du châtain étaient tantôt lents tantôt rapide, fait de rythmes irréguliers. L'ainé lâcha la virilité de son cadet avant que celui-ci se libère, Kyle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il ne voulait ni obliger James à faire la même chose, ni le forcer à aller jusqu'au bout, surtout que la première fois était plutôt douloureuse. Ce fut le blond qui prit l'initiative d'échanger leur position, ensuite il fit subir au châtain les mêmes supplices (plutôt doux, avons le), au fur et à mesure que James descendait Kyle était mal à l'aise.

-James, dit-il haletant, t'es sur que…

-Je suis peut-être novice de ce côté-là, mais pas dans l'intégralité de la matière.

Et il replongea sur le corps de son amant. Il ne fut pas vraiment gêné quand il prit en bouche le sexe de son ami ayant déjà pratiqué des cunnilingus, la forme était différente, l'idée résistait la même. Kyle tira en arrière la tête du blond au moment où il commença à se sentir venir.

-Tu veux y aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda le châtain.

L'ainé ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne chose d'imposé la pénétration à James pour ça première fois, avec un mec s'entendent, déjà qu'il était homophobe sur les bords alors se faire baisé sans retenue comme ça après un dérapage. Mais le blond fit oui de la tête, Kyle l'interrogea encore une fois du regard puis ayant obtenu une réponse positive il rechangea leur position, commença à se léché les doit et une fois qu'il les trouva assez humides il en fit pénétrer un dans l'intimité du blond. James se crispa aussi tôt, bien sûr il ne s'était encore jamais fait pénétrer c'est toujours lui qui le faisait, quand Kyle mis un deuxième doigt il ressentit carrément une douleur, puis les doigts se mirent à bouger, la douleur s'effaça et le plaisir revient, puis le troisième doigt alors la douleur revient, plus forte, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'effaça de nouveau. Kyle prépara pendant un long moment le blond et quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour atténuer sa douleur il commença à immiscé son sexe en son amant. Bien sur la douleur revient, le châtain ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose alors il susurrait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de James, lui disait de bougé dès qu'il serait prêt, ce fut le plus long moment de leur ébat, mais le plus instance également, ce retenir du désir bestial de se mouvoir les excitait encore plus, quand Kyle fut entièrement à l'intérieur et que James n'avait plus du tout mal le châtain commença de long vas et viens que le blond accentua par des mouvements de hanches, la vitesse s'éleva un peu puis encore un peu puis les couts deviner plus fort et violent. Quand la prostate de James fut atteinte, celui-ci eut des spasmes dus au désir et au plaisir qu'il recevait, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à en ressentir autant avec une femme. Encore quelque coups de riens et ils jouirent tous deux, ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Kyle était maintenant réveillé depuis une demi-heure, mais il ne voulait pas bouger, de peur de la réaction du blond qui dormait dans ses bras. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarque que le blond était enfaite lui aussi réveiller.

-Kyle ?

-Hum ? répondit ce dernier surprit .

- Je ne peux pas me lever, trop mal.

Là le châtain commençait légerment a paniqué.

-Tu peux aller me faire un mug de thé, s'il te plait ?

-HEIN ?

James rit devant la réaction de son meilleur ami.

-On remet ça quand tu veux, mais pas maintenant, et surtout je veux mon thé.

Kyle sourit, embrassa le blond sur le fond et alla lui préparer son fichu thé.


End file.
